


to be a queen (rise again)

by cherrybomb_marichat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe needs a hug, F/F, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), and she gets one, and some friends, no salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: Chloe wants to change, she really does. But how can she change when no one cares or taught her to be a better person? Who would be willing to take that step and make Chloe feel loved?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Ryderruby for beta reading this chap for me!

_“No! It's my Miracle Box, mine! I'm the guardian, I'm the Queen! Hawk Moth, tell him to give me my box back!”_

_“Sorry, but I think this belongs to me now.”_

_“I don't need all those stupid Miraculous anyway! I only need the Queen Bee! Besides, you're lame, and Paris is lame! I'm going to go to New York with mommy! And I'll be the one and only Queen Bee there! And I'll save the world all by myself, without you and your ridiculous, poorly chosen friends! Utterly poorly chosen!”_

_“I'm sorry, Chloé, but I can't let you do that.”_

_“Well, if that's the way it is, I'm no longer your fan, Ladybug! I don't love you, anymore! And I'm still going to leave with mommy anyway because you don't deserve to breathe the same air I do!”_

Chloe wipes her tears away as she remembers her rash decisions during Miracle Queen. Ladybug had said so little yet it hurt so much. No one believed in her. Her own father doesn’t know her, her mother doesn’t even know her own name. Ladybug gave her a second chance, even when she didn’t deserve it, and she blew it. Now she was alone. No one cares.

Adrien doesn’t like her anymore. Pollen’s soothing voice wasn't there to say “Don’t cry, my queen." She knows deep down what a terrible person she is. She hasn’t changed, and she will never change. What did Ladybug see in her anyway? No one was ridiculous, except for her. She was unacceptable, utterly, unacceptable. Even Lila had more worth than her. All she did were ridiculous petty actions that were so childish. She wanted to change, but she didn’t know how. How can the change come if she doesn’t know where to start?


	2. Chapter 2

“Chloe! I have your geometry homework done! And I also did your literature!” Sabrina called out to the seemingly cold-hearted blonde. Sabrina did so much for Chloe, but she didn’t know how to express her gratitude.

“Did you also do the project we have due by next week?” Chloe asked in spite of herself. What she meant to say was “Thank you, Sabrina! You didn’t have to!”. Chloe wasn’t per se lazy, she was a hard-working person, however, her mother’s cold and demanding demeanor made her think that being bossy was the way to go. Now that she is older, she knows very well that this isn't true but old habits die hard, especially when you don’t have anyone to guide you.

“Yes! I did that last week. And I also have put together a revision packet for the next exams.” Sarina said proud of herself. After New York, she was trying hard to keep Chloe happy. Those very brief moments of seeing Chloe smile meant the world to her.

“Good. Maybe you aren’t so useless after all.” Chloe said with a small smile on her face. That was a compliment, right? So that meant progress, right?

When Chloe entered the room, she expected cold stares. There was a chance that those who were stung by her wasps could remember everything. What she wasn’t expecting was for everyone to be giving her looks of pity. Didn’t she basically manipulate them 2 weeks ago?

“Hello, Chloe! How are you doing today?” Lila in a sincere voice. That was new and very odd.

“I’m doing better than all of you losers,” Chloe replied with a snarky attitude.

“Oh, Chloe! You don’t have to fake around us, we know how hard your home life has been.” Lila said sweetly.

Wait. What? Chloe never said anything about her home life. This sounded like one of her nightmares.

“Lucky Charm!” A distant cry could be heard. Oh, Sandboy strikes again. As Chloe watched Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Sandboy, she sighed. Oh, how much she missed the feel of the wind in her hair. The adrenaline pumping through her made her feel so alive. If she could go back in time, she would fix the mistakes of the foolish 14-year-old. It’s not like 15 almost 16-year-old her was any better.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Everything was fixed back to the way it was. Chloe checked the time on her phone. 3:26 a.m. Did Hawkmoth not sleep? Or does he wait in his lair (assuming he has one) all night and day waiting for someone to get angry? That sounds pathetic. Chloe flopped onto her bed sighing.

* * *

“Chloe! I have your geometry homework done! And I also did your literature!” Sabrina called out to the blonde the next morning. Chloe shuddered at the deja vu, as this was how her nightmare began last night.

“Good. Maybe you aren’t so useless after all.” Chloe said with a smile. This wasn’t a dream. It was reality. And maybe, real Chloe could be nicer.

As Chloe walked back into the classroom, she saw those cold stares she was expecting. It had been 6 days since returning to New York. Those six days were filled with soap operas, ice cream, chocolate, and lots of crying. But no one could see broken Chloe, because no one cared. Not even Sabrina, her own father. The closest she got to a friend was Pollen. And as fast she came, she left.

Chloe sat down in her seat acknowledging no one. Nice Chloe didn’t draw attention when and where it wasn’t needed. And maybe, just maybe nice Chloe could be here to stay. And if nice Chloe were here to stay, she could be involved with the class. She could joke around and feel welcomed, like one big family. Family. Yeah, that sounded nice. And as Ms. Bustier gave her lecture, the blonde was thinking about how heartwarming it would be to be a part of the class family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
